walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles (Video Game)
Charles, more frequently referred to as "Chuck", is an original character who appeared in episode 3 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Long Road Ahead". Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about Chuck's life before the apocalypse besides that he has lived in Georgia for his entire life. He was a homeless drifter and hadn't seen his family in 14 years. After-Apocalypse Episode 3: Long Road Ahead After the death of Doug/Carley, the remaining survivors discover a train, in which they meet Chuck, who decides to join them. He gives Lee some advice: cut Clementine's hair, teach her how to use a gun, and make a plan about what happens when they reach Savannah. Chuck explains that he has seen another girl her age being killed by walkers because she wasn't prepared for the hazards they represented and he wanted to avoid having to go through that kind of horror again. Episode 4: Around Every Corner Chuck along with the other survivors are making their way down the streets of Savannah. Zombies proceed to attack the group. Clementine and Ben are cornered by the zombies, and Ben leaves Clementine for dead. Chuck impales a zombie with a shovel, allowing Clementine to escape. Chuck tells Lee and Clementine to get to a safe place. The group sees Chuck fighting off the zombies with with his shovel, they contemplate whether or not they should save him, but they see that zombies are coming from both sides and that they are cut off from him, making it impossible to offer him any help. Chuck found his way into the sewers. He was devoured by walkers and Lee believes that he saved the last bullet in his gun for himself. Death Killed by *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) *Molly (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies *Himself (Suicide) Lee goes to investigate the sewers where he finds Charles, disemboweled and with a gunshot in his head. It is presumed that Chuck took refuge in the sewer, knowing that he wasn't going to survive he shot himself in the head, so that he wouldn't have to suffer and can't turn. Lee finds walkers feasting on his corpse, after distracting them, Lee finds an empty gun next to Chuck. Lee tells himself that Chuck deserved better before moving on. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chuck has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Charles is an alcoholic. *Charles knows how to play guitar, making him one of three characters known who also play the guitar. The other two are Otis and Glenn from the TV Series. *Charles is generous; he offered candy to Clementine, Ben, and Duck. *Charles is one of the many characters with an ongoing nickname. *Charles has revealed to be a cultured person, since in Episode 4 he quoted a line from the 17th century poem by John Donne, "Devotions Upon Emergent Occasions". *If Ben hadn't of abandoned Clementine, Chuck would have survived the horde. But he died protecting the group he knew so little about. *Charles shares a strong resemblance to Left 4 Dead character William 'Bill' Overbeck , both being old and surviving on their own until grouping up with strangers, giving out advice and protecting own group, and to die saving the group from certain death, but only to be killed later on in the game. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Deceased